Wargs.com/people
This subpage is meant as a quick reference to the lists of people on Wargs.com. Please fill in some missing bits if you feel inclined, or pick a few interesting people and give them individual articles with as many ancestors as you can. Links to main sections of WARGS *Home page *Articles by other people - mostly about ancestors of U.S. Presidents, by R. Andrew Pierce *Essays on various topics] *William's own ancestry, including descent tables to many famous people - William Addams Reitwiesner (1954-2010)/ancestry *European nobility and/or political leaders such as David Cameron *Ancestry of people less easy to categorize - over 240 by June 2010; e.g. Muhammad Ali (b. 1942), Jennifer Aniston (b. 1969), Jim Beam (1864-1947), David Beckham (b. 1975), Sir Don Bradman (1908-2001), Sir Richard Branson (b. 1950), Rupert Murdoch. *U.S. political figures - over 140 Presidents, Congressmen, Governors, etc by June 2010 *European Royalty, including descent tables to many famous people and a few ancestry tables for such people linking to Royalty, "specifically non-Royal ancestors of European Royals and non-Royal descendants of European Royals" Listing and comparing with Familypedia First link can be exactly as WARGS describes the person (or the same without dates); later notes in each line should give the WARGS URL and brief note about scope (easily assessed at the same time as the editor copies the URL) and should link to Familypedia's page name if (as will be normal) it differs from WARGS. Thus we can see which individuals have Familypedia pages (avoiding duplication) and decide which of the others might be good to tackle next. Nearly all of these people can be expected to have Wikipedia pages; please search for the English-language WP page and create a Familypedia page matching it, then redirect that to our article, and use as the source acknowledgement if you have copied anything other than bald facts from WP. Articles Essays Family See William Addams Reitwiesner (1954-2010)/ancestry Noble Other *http://www.wargs.com/other/ People not very easily classified. Introduction states: "Some of these pages (but certainly not all of them) are extensions of pages available at: *" http://www.genealogy.com/famousfolks/ *" http://worldconnect.rootsweb.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?db=celebrities *" http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.com/~celebrities *" http://worldconnect.rootsweb.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?db=geolarson2 *" http://www.genealogymagazine.com/famouskin.html *" http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.com/~battle/ "and elsewhere. " A *Paula Abdul (b. 1962) http://www.wargs.com/other/abdul.html *Roy Acuff (1903-1992) http://www.wargs.com/other/acuff.html *Muhammad Ali (b. 1942) http://www.wargs.com/other/ali.html *Samuel Alito (b. 1950) http://www.wargs.com/other/alito.html *Marshall Scot Allman (b. 1984) http://www.wargs.com/other/allmanm.html *Aldrich Hazen Ames (b. 1941) http://www.wargs.com/other/ames.html *James Jesus Angleton (1917-1987) http://www.wargs.com/other/angleton.html *Jennifer Aniston (b. 1969) http://www.wargs.com/other/aniston.html - full or part names of four 9-g-grandparents; her father and his parents were born in Crete; her mother's people were mostly from Maine or Canada *Marshall Herff Applewhite (1931-1997) http://www.wargs.com/other/applewhite.html *Garner Ted Armstrong (1930-2003) http://www.wargs.com/other/armstrongg.html *Lance Armstrong (b. 1971) http://www.wargs.com/other/armstrongl.html http://www.wargs.com/other/armstrongl.html - two (Dutch) 9-g-grandparents named B *Thomas Lee Bass (b. 1962) http://www.wargs.com/other/bass.html *Jim Beam (1864-1947) http://www.wargs.com/other/beam.html - one g-g-g-grandparent named *David Beckham (b. 1975) http://www.wargs.com/other/beckham.html - David Robert Joseph Beckham (1975) *Tim Berners-Lee (b. 1955) http://www.wargs.com/other/bernerslee.html *Halle Berry (b. 1966) http://www.wargs.com/other/berry.html *Mary McLeod Bethune (1875-1955) http://www.wargs.com/other/bethune.html *Larry Bird (b. 1956) http://www.wargs.com/other/bird.html *Bret Boone (b. 1969) http://www.wargs.com/other/booneb.html - 13 generations with much detail and documentation - dozens of 17th century New England births or deaths and links to blood relatives including 18 U.S. Presidents and Winston Churchill - Bret Robert Boone (1969) *Robert Bork (b. 1927) http://www.wargs.com/other/bork.html - names only his parents *Sir Don Bradman (1908-2001) http://www.wargs.com/other/bradman.html - to 5/g-gp, Sussex and Derbyshire *Sir Richard Branson (b. 1950) http://www.wargs.com/other/branson.html - to 10/g-gp in Ayrshire and Roscommon *Cordozar Broadus (b. 1971) ("Snoop Dogg") http://www.wargs.com/other/broadus.html - six generations, mostly "Southerners" *Gordon Brown (b. 1951) http://www.wargs.com/other/browng.html - about 50 ancestors, mostly Fife and Aberdeenshire - James Gordon Brown (1951) *Dave Brubeck (b. 1920) http://www.wargs.com/other/brubeck.html - six generations, mostly paternal, mostly Indiana, earliest Virginia *William F. Buckley (1925-2008) http://www.wargs.com/other/buckley.html - up to great-grandparents, mostly "Southerners" *Whitey (b. 1929) and Billy (b. 1934) Bulger http://www.wargs.com/other/bulger.html - three generations *Ted Bundy (1946-1989) http://www.wargs.com/other/bundy.html - seven ancestors C *Mariah Carey (b. 1970) http://www.wargs.com/other/carey.html - six generations, most in Illinois *Dale Carnegie (1888-1955) http://www.wargs.com/other/carnegie.html - parents *Mary Chapin Carpenter (b. 1958) http://www.wargs.com/other/carpentermc.html - 12 fairly full generations, earliest Rhode Island *Richard (b. 1946) and Karen (1950-1983) Carpenter http://www.wargs.com/other/carpenter.html - four generations, to Maryland and Europe *Fidel Castro (b. 1927) http://www.wargs.com/other/castro.html - 7 generations, mostly paternal; few locations *S. Truett Cathy (b. 1921) http://www.wargs.com/other/cathy.html 4 generations, no locations except Georgia (U.S. state) *Whittaker Chambers (1901-1961) http://www.wargs.com/other/chambers.html - 6 ancestors *Lon Chaney (1883-1930) http://www.wargs.com/other/chaney.html - 8 generations, mostly paternal, mostly Maryland *Charlie Chaplin (1889-1977) http://www.wargs.com/other/chaplin.html - 7 generations, mostly in Suffolk *Mark David Chapman (b. 1955) http://www.wargs.com/other/chapman.html - up to 10/g-gp, earliest mostly Massachusetts *Dave Chappelle (b. 1973) http://www.wargs.com/other/chappelle.html - 4 generations, many South Carolinans *Conchita Cintron (1922-2009) http://www.wargs.com/other/cintron.html - 5 generations, earliest locations Maine *Dick Clark (b. 1929) http://www.wargs.com/other/clark.html - up to 9/g-gp, mostly New England, including Mayflower passengers - Richard Augustus Wagstaff Clark (1929-2012) *Kurt Cobain (1967-1994) http://www.wargs.com/other/cobain.html - 9 generations, earliest in Connecticut *Homer (1881-1947) and Langley (1885-1947) Collyer http://www.wargs.com/other/collyer.html - 3 ancestors *John Coltrane (1926-1967) http://www.wargs.com/other/coltrane.html - 3 generations, mostly from North Carolina *Sean John Combs (b. 1969) ("Puff Daddy") http://www.wargs.com/other/combs.html - parents *Dean Arnold Corll (1939-1973) http://www.wargs.com/other/corll.html - 6 generations *Ann Coulter (b. 1961) http://www.wargs.com/other/coulter.html - 8 generations *Toby K. Covel (b. 1961) http://www.wargs.com/other/covel.html - 4 generations, earliest in Arkansas *Joseph Force Crater (1889-1930?) http://www.wargs.com/other/crater.html - 4 generations, earliest in Virginia *Hawley Harvey Crippen (1862-1910) http://www.wargs.com/other/crippen.html - up to 7/g-gp, earliest in Massachusetts *Destiny Hope Cyrus (b. 1992) http://www.wargs.com/other/cyrus.html - up to 10/g-gp but no early places or dates before 1803 D *Jeffrey Dahmer (1960-1994) http://www.wargs.com/other/dahmer.html - 3 ancestors *Jack Daniel (1846-1911) http://www.wargs.com/other/daniel.html - 2 generations *Ted Danson http://www.wargs.com/other/danson.html - up to 11/g-gp, including five Mayflower passengers - Ted Danson *Jefferson Finis Davis (1808-1889) http://www.wargs.com/other/davisjf.html - 3 generations *Jimmie Davis (1899-2000) http://www.wargs.com/other/davisjh.html - 6 generations, mostly "Southerners" *Miles Davis (1926-1991) http://www.wargs.com/other/davismd.html - 2 generations *Doris Day (b. 1924) http://www.wargs.com/other/day.html - up to 8/g-gp, mostly in Baden *John Deere (1804-1886) http://www.wargs.com/other/deere.html - 3 ancestors *John Denver (1943-1997) http://www.wargs.com/other/denver.html - Henry John Deutschendorf (1943-1997) - ancestry mostly Oklahoma and Russia and Prussia, going back to 6xg-grandfather "Johann Warkentin, b. ... , d. ... , Prussia, ... 1805" *W.E.B. DuBois (1868-1963) *Hilary Duff (b. 1987) E *[[]] *[[]] *Don (b. 1937) and Phil (b. 1939), the Everly brothers F *Jerry Falwell (1933-2007) http://www.wargs.com/other/falwell.html - four named ancestors, all born in Virginia *Frances Farmer (1913-1970) *Louis Farrakhan (b. 1933) *Mark Felt (b. 1913) *Bobby Fischer (1943-2008) http://www.wargs.com/other/fischer.html - parents born Hungary and Switzerland; mother's parents born Poland and Russia *Albert Fish (1870-1936) *Lester Flatt (1914-1979) *Fannie Belle Fleming (b. 1932) *Larry Flynt (b. 1942) *Tennessee Ernie Ford (1918-1991) http://www.wargs.com/other/fordej.html - up to 9-g-grandparents; distant cousins include Spike Jones, President Nixon, Vice-President Gore, and Bill Cody *Kevin Matthew Fowler (b. 1959) *Paula Fox (b. 1923) *William Clifton France (1933-2007) *Al Franken (b. 1951) *Aretha Franklin (b. 1942) http://www.wargs.com/other/franklin.html - five fully-named ancestors *Vincent Damon Furnier (b. 1948) G *John Wayne Gacy (1942-1994) *Adam Gadahn (b. 1978) *Jerry Garcia (1942-1995) http://www.wargs.com/other/garcia.html - three grandparents named *Bill Gates (b. 1955) http://www.wargs.com/other/gates.html - mostly WA and NY, with one 10xg-grandparent "6403 Elizabeth Hatch, b. ... 1600, d. ... 1647-1654 ancestry see NEHGR 70(1916):255 and preceding " *Ed Gein (1906-1984) *Theodor S. Geisel (1904-1991) *Mel Gibson (b. 1956) http://www.wargs.com/other/gibson.html - seven fully-named ancestors, with birth places New York, Australia, and Ireland *Vincent Gigante (1928-2005) *Amy Gilligan (1873-1962) *George M. Gimpel (b. 1939) *Edward Gorey (1925-2000) *Rev. Billy Graham (b. 1918) http://www.wargs.com/other/graham.html - mostly NC, with earliest generation including "162 James Harris, b. ... , Scotland, ... 1680," *Melanie Griffith (b. 1957) *Arlo Guthrie (b. 1947) *Demetria Guynes (b. 1962) H *[[]] *[[]] *Tom Hanks (b. 1956) http://www.wargs.com/other/hanks.html - eight 8-g-grandparents have full names, mostly from Virginia but one in Hessen; Tom had Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865) as third cousin several times removed *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *Paris Hilton (b. 1981) http://www.wargs.com/other/hilton.html - father's side from Norway and Germany; earliest listed ancestors are 11xg-grandparents; note "4642 -- For some of the ancestry of Gerard Fowke, including his descent from William I, King of Scots (d. 1214), see RD600 437-438. "; *[[]] *Adolf Hitler (1889-1945) http://www.wargs.com/other/hitler.html - many ancestors, with several cousin marriages, back to "3472 Wolfgang Koppensteiner, am Landrichterhof, 1548, b. ... , d. ... " *[[]] *[[]] *J. Edgar Hoover (1895-1972) http://www.wargs.com/other/hoover.html - Note at the top said " Much more information on his paternal ancestors and relatives can be found in the "jdamewood" database at http://worldconnect.rootsweb.com."; WARGS listings go to a 5-g-grandfather *[[]] *[[]] I *[[]] *[[]] J *Jesse Jackson (b. 1941) http://www.wargs.com/other/jacksonj.html - up to grandparents *Michael Jackson (b. 1958) http://www.wargs.com/other/jacksonm.html - up to great-great-grandparents *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] K *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *Nicole Kidman (b. 1967) http://www.wargs.com/other/kidman.html - up to grandparents *Martin Luther King Jr. (1929-1968) *[[]] *Beyoncé Knowles (b. 1981) http://www.wargs.com/other/knowles.html - names parents and mother's parents, all born in Texas *[[]] *[[]] L *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] M *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Rupert Murdoch (b. 1931) - Keith Rupert Murdoch (1931) N *[[]] *[[]] O *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *Lee Harvey Oswald (1939-1963) http://www.wargs.com/other/oswald.html - back to 9-g-grandparents; distant cousins included U.S. Presidents James Madison (1751-1836) and Theodore Roosevelt (1858-1919); WARGS also has a note "1059 -- Mrs. Diana Skipwith Dale, immigrant to Virginia, was a daughter of Sir Henry Skipwith, 1st Baronet. For some of her ancestry, including her several descents from King Edward I of England (d. 1307), see PA17C, p. 332 etc." *[[]] P *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *Rosa Parks (1913-2005) http://www.wargs.com/other/parks.html - has the surname of a great-great-grandfather, born in Ireland *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] R *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *Christopher Reeve (1952-2004) http://www.wargs.com/other/reeve.html - up to 10-g-grandparents, including Massachusetts Governors Dudley and Winthrop *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] S *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] T *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *Donald Trump (b. 1946) Donald Trump *[[]] V *[[]] *[[]] *Angelina J. Voight (b. 1975) Angelina Jolie Voight (1975) W *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *Oprah Winfrey (b. 1954) http://www.wargs.com/other/winfrey.html - names some great-great-grandparents, all in the American South *Tiger Woods (b. 1975) http://www.wargs.com/other/woodst.html - names one great-grandparent *[[]] *[[]] X *Malcolm X (1925-1965) http://www.wargs.com/other/x.html - earliest is paternal-line great-great-grandfather "Ajar, b. West Africa, brought to South Carolina as a slave in 1815, possibly came from the Bambara people of Mali, the home region of many Africans who ended up enslaved in South Carolina, according to Oscar V. Little." Y *[[]] Z *[[]] *[[]] Political Royal (1) "Ancestry of pre-1918 connections" *Franziska Freiin Kast von Ebelsberg (1828-1902) http://www.wargs.com/royal/kast.html *Guy Francis Laking (1875-1919) http://www.wargs.com/royal/laking.html *Adolf Fredrik greve Munck (1749-1831) http://www.wargs.com/royal/munck.html *Frederick Duke of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Augustenburg (1829-1880) http://www.wargs.com/royal/danneskjold.html *Johann Friedrich Struensee (1737-1772) http://www.wargs.com/royal/struensee.html *Cecilia Venier-Baffo (1525-1583) http://www.wargs.com/royal/venier.html *Hauke family from Wetzlar http://www.wargs.com/royal/hauke.html *Princess Daria Karageorgevich (1859-1938) http://www.wargs.com/royal/daria.html (2) "Ancestry of post-1918 connections" *Mrs Camilla Parker Bowles (b. 1947) http://www.wargs.com/royal/camilla.html *Letizia Ortiz Rocasolano (b. 1972) http://www.wargs.com/royal/letizia.html *Mary Donaldson (b. 1972) http://www.wargs.com/royal/donaldson.html *Silvia Sommerlath (b. 1943) http://www.wargs.com/royal/silvia.html *Antoinette Avril Gardiner (b. 1941) http://www.wargs.com/royal/muna.html *Máxima Zorreguieta Cerruti (b. 1971) http://www.wargs.com/royal/maxima.html *Maria Teresa Mestre y Batista (b. 1956) http://www.wargs.com/royal/mestre.html *Henri de Laborde de Monpezat (b. 1934) http://www.wargs.com/royal/laborde.html *Joan Douglas Dillon (b. 1935) http://www.wargs.com/royal/dillon.html *Daniel Westling (b. 1973) http://www.wargs.com/royal/westling.html (3) "Descendants of pre-1918 connections" *Vittoria Guerrieri (1848-1905) http://www.wargs.com/royal/guerrieri.html *Gräfin Amalie von Hügel, geb. Gräfin von Hohenstein (1838-1893) http://www.wargs.com/royal/hugel.html *Pauline von Kirbach (1854-1914) http://www.wargs.com/royal/kirbach.html *Karl, Prinz von Schwarzburg-Sondershausen (1772-1842) http://www.wargs.com/royal/egidy.html *Ludwig Hz in Bayern (1831-1920) http://www.wargs.com/royal/larisch.html *Bonnie Prince Charlie (1720-1788) http://www.wargs.com/royal/stuart.html *Friederike, Freiin v Pawel-Rammingen (1848-1926) http://www.wargs.com/royal/pawel.html *Alexander, Graf von Pölzig (1804-1884) http://www.wargs.com/royal/polzig.html *William, Duke of Cumberland (1721-1765) http://www.wargs.com/royal/suckling.html *Emmanuel, Graf von Mensdorff-Pouilly (1777-1852) http://www.wargs.com/royal/pouilly.html *Friedrich, Fürst von Noer (1800-1865) http://www.wargs.com/royal/noer.html *George I, King of Great Britain (1660-1727) http://www.wargs.com/royal/kendal.html *Marie, Duchess of Mecklenburg-Strelitz (1878-1948) http://www.wargs.com/royal/jametel.html *Archduke Ernst (1824-1899) http://www.wargs.com/royal/wallburg.html *Archduchess Luise, Crown Princess of Saxony (1870-1947) http://www.wargs.com/royal/toselli.html *Princess Elvira de Bourbon (1871-1929) http://www.wargs.com/royal/elvira.html *Princess Alicia de Bourbon (1876-1975) http://www.wargs.com/royal/alicia.html *Landgrave Georg Wilhelm von Hessen-Darmstadt (1722-1782) http://www.wargs.com/royal/hessen.html *Lilly Stockhammer (1891-1952) http://www.wargs.com/royal/stockhammer.html *greve Carl Axel Löwenhielm (1770-1861) http://www.wargs.com/royal/lowenhielm.html (4) "Descendants of post-1918 connections" *Zizi Lambrino (1898-1953) http://www.wargs.com/royal/lambrino.html *Alexander Principe della Torre e Tasso (1881-1937) http://www.wargs.com/royal/torre.html (5) "Connections of formerly reigning dynasties" *Marie-Chantal Miller (b. 1968) http://www.wargs.com/royal/miller.html category:genealogy websites Category:Wikia maintenance